The Darling Little Witches of Hogwarts
by rosenymphadoraweasley
Summary: Bridget Levinson kissed a much older guy right before school. Hailee Wood's been kissed by her sis' fiance. Rachel Longbottom's getting interested in girls. Dom Weasley's got family issues. And Gwyneth Williams? -the last BFF- is dead. Oh well.  -G
1. Chapter 1

_After being in Brazil for a year, on my father's sabbatical, I was finally back in England. I finished unpacking and took my younger brother, Connor, to a pick up Quidditch game with his friends. Then, I decided to stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. I ordered an iced Butterbeer and sat at the bar, drinking it. I was exhausted from the international Floo Network trip back to England. An attractive male sitting a couple seats away noticed my exhaustion. _

"_Something wrong?" he asked. _

"_Yeah I'm fine, I just got back from Brazil." _

"_Oh, how nice. I've been Argentina but never Brazil. I heard it's beautiful though." _

"_It is. I really like it there."_

_A song by my favourite band, the Headless Witches, started playing over the speakers. I hummed along to it and he grinned at me. _

"_You like the Headless Witches?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, they're great." _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Oh right sorry." I said, flustered. "I'm Bridget and yourself?"_

"_Robbie. It's really nice to meet you."_

"_You too."_

_Over the next hour, I found myself becoming more and more attracted to this guy. It turned out we had a lot more things in common and he was obviously quite intelligent. I excused myself to the bathroom and as I was walking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Robbie's lips came crashing down on me. I pulled him into the bathroom and we continued snogging. After exchanging addresses so we could owl each other, I got my brother and we went home._

* * *

><p>I smiled again at the memory from two days previous as I was doing the rest of my last minute packing on the morning of September 1st. I was going back to Hogwarts for my 6th year and I was beyond excited. I sighed as I thought about Robbie. He was so sophisticated and worldly compared to the Typical Hogwarts boys I'm usually around. The Quidditch playing, preppy, prankster type. Namely James Potter and his gang of Gryffindor boys. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them; Freddie Weasley, Gabriel Finnegan, Aaron Davies, Jacob McLaggen, and James Potter were the most popular guys in Hogwarts despite only being in 6th year. I had had a long standing crush on James Potter and had distracted myself with a couple flings during the summer but my feelings had completely vanished with the arrival of Robbie in my life. I hauled my suitcase downstairs, still not being old enough to <em>Locomotor<em> it. My parents were waiting downstairs so that they could take Connor and me by Side-Along Apparition before individually apparating to their respective work places. Arriving on the platform, I immediately spotted Hailee Wood having yet another argument with her older sister, Charlotte. I hugged my parents goodbye and quickly walked over to where the sisters were standing to save Hailee from Charlotte's wrath. For as long as I've known Hailee, she and her sister have never gotten along. They fight constantly, mostly over boys or when Charlotte still attended Hogwarts, marks. It's like they need to constantly prove who's better than the other and it's sickening to watch. Hailee truly hates it but Charlotte thrives on it.

"Hey Hails." I said, warmly.

"Bridget!" Hailee exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Charlotte gave me a cool smile and I returned it with a gentle nod.

I pulled Hailee away from her sister and we went in search of our other dorm mates, Dominique Weasley and Rachel Longbottom. A pang went through me as I thought of the last dorm mate. Gwyneth Willams had become one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts the minute she had stepped into it. She had disappeared last year at our end of 4th year sleepover and hadn't been seen since. We had presumed her to be dead and left it at that but it didn't mean we still didn't miss her.

We found Dom with her large extended family and when James shot a smile my way, my heart didn't skip a beat like it had every other time I had encountered him. Then it was the three of us and we continued on a search for Rach. We found her chatting happily with her parents and when she saw us she squealed happily and ran at us.

We boarded the train and found our usual compartment. It was silent for a beat and then Hailee said, "It happened again."

Dom groaned, "Another boyfriend? Really Hails?"

"Worse." She said grimly. "A fiancée."

This was the third time that one of Charlotte's boyfriends had decided he liked Hailee more than Charlotte. The first time Charlotte had never found out about but the second time caused Hailee to live with Rachel for a few days because her parents were so angry. Now, it seemed that Charlotte's fiancée took a fancy in Hailee and decided to do something about it. Not a smart idea.

"What happened?" Rachel asked Hailee.

Hailee sighed, "We were talking outside and suddenly he's like 'I picked the wrong sister' and kissed me. Charlotte came outside before I could break away so she's terribly angry at me."

"Did you try telling her that it was his fault?" I asked.

"Oh of course but you know Charlotte, it's always my fault."

"I had an interesting summer too." Rachel broke in.

"Go on." Dom said.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Isnoggedthenewgirlnextdoor."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Dom said.

"I snogged the new girl next door." Rachel repeated.

The three of us looked at her in shock. I had always known Rachel was a bit different but I definitely hadn't expected this. Not that it was a bad thing, I just hadn't expected it. We continued catching up and although I told them about my year in Brazil, I decided not to mention Robbie. I wanted him to be my little secret for now.

Several hours later, we arrived at Hogsmeade and headed to carriages to go up to the castle. I had missed the castle so much. The school in Brazil was much more modern and did not hold the same kind of beauty and elegance that Hogwarts did. The girls and I walked into the Great Hall and took our usual seats right in the middle of the Gryffindor table. It felt strange not to have Gwyneth there because I had never been at Hogwarts without Gwyneth but the other girls had seemingly gotten used to the change. Professor Saunders led in the timid and nervous first years.

"I swear they get smaller every year." muttered Dom.

One by one, the Sorting Hat was placed upon each of their heads. Finally, 'Zabini, Reannon' was put in Slytherin. Headmaster Phillips placed his hands together and began his speech,

"Welcome and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As usual, I ask that you do not enter the Forbidden Forest and try to keep from doing magic between classes. Now, I'd like to introduce two new professors this year. Ahh but it seems one of them is late. Well anyways, give a warm welcome to Professor Rennenbaum who will be teaching Herbology now that Professor Sprout has retired."

A breakout of loud applause erupted in the Great Hall to welcome the new professor. Just as the headmaster was about to speak again, the doors of the Great Hall opened.

"Sorry I'm late!" A man said as he walked towards the high table.

Whispers broke out through the Great Hall as many girls, and some guys, took a long look at their very attractive new professor.

"The new professor's hot." Hailee said. I turned around to look at him just as Headmaster Phillips announced, "This is Professor Cunningham, the new DADA professor."

Professor Cunningham gave a wave around to all the students and then stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face matched the same one as mine did.

"Holy crap." He exclaimed, staring at me. Some students swivelled around to see what he was looking at but they couldn't figure out what it was. Professor Cunningham cleared his throat, reached the high table, and took a seat.

I was in shock. A professor? He's a professor? With a jolt, I realized that I didn't even know how old he was. I kept silent throughout the rest of the feast, much to the confusion of my friends, but I brushed it off. Even after the feast ended, I sat rigid in her seat. I raked her hands through her hair. I can't believe it. I put her face in my hands for a few moments and when I looked up again, only one other person was still in the Great Hall. Robbie.

He walked slowly over to me and took a seat across from me.

"You never told me you still went to Hogwarts." He said, slowly.

"You never told me you were going to be a professor at Hogwarts." I shot back. I shook my head and continued, "Nothing's changed. We're still us." I took a hold of hands but he pulled them from my grip.

"No Bridget. I'm your professor now. This is not right. You're an amazing girl but I just can't, okay? I'm sorry."

He left without another word. My heart ripped to shreds. My perfect guy was now my DADA professor. I walked slowly up to the Fat Lady's portrait and then stupidly realized I didn't know the password. Just my luck, Rachel came out.

"Oh we were about to send out a search party." She said. "What took so long?"

"I was just sitting in Great Hall. You know how much I like looking at the sky and using it as inspiration for my sketches."

Rachel grinned, "Too true. Oh, I've really missed you Bri." She swept me up into a big hug. She then turned around, said the password "Dumbledore", and we both climbed in through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got into the common room, we walked over to the girls' staircase. I followed Rachel as we climbed up it and walked over to the door labelled '6th years'.

"Ahh you've found her!" Dom exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was outside the common room when I went to go look for her." Rach replied.

"Where were you?" Hails questioned.

"Just sitting in Great Hall. You know how much I like looking at the magical sky on the ceiling and using it as inspiration for sketches." I repeated.

"Of course." Hails said, rolling her eyes with a slight grin. "Why am I not surprised?"

It was silent for a moment then I broke in, "So what was it like last year? What without Gwyneth and all?" I choked on her name slightly.

Rachel bit her lip. "It was definitely different. We stuck together and managed to make it through the year. I just keep thinking Gwen's going to come through the door, telling us about a new boy she's already snogged."

"Yeah." The rest of us said unison.

"I really miss her." Dom said.

"We all do." I replied.

It was silent again for a moment.

"Hang on... Dom, you didn't say much about your summer." Hailee broke the silence.

"Oh you know same old same old." Dom shifted her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Once Dom wanted to tell us, she would. There were secrets I was keeping too... Robbie not being the only one.

As all of us were knackered, we got ready for bed and soon fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up in my four poster bed in a splendid mood. I was back at Hogwarts – back in my home – and it felt wonderful. I had always been an early riser so I quietly got ready and sat on my bed to wait for the other girls to wake up. Hailee woke up first and nodded sleepily at me before getting ready. She came to sit down on my bed, just as Dom and Rachel woke up. Once they were ready, we headed downstairs to the Common Room.

"Yo check it out, Levinson's back with her posse."

I turned around to see James Potter and his gang heading towards us.

"How was Argentina?" he continued.

I rolled my eyes, "Brazil, actually. It was wonderful."

"Well it's nice to have you back, Bri."

"It's nice to be back."

We ended up walking down with the boys. I noticed James checking me out quite a few times and grinned with pleasure.

As I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast from the platter in front of me, my eyes flickered up towards the Head Table. Rob- Professor Cunningham was sitting in between Professor Rennenbaum and Headmaster Philips, looking heartbreakingly attractive. I applied a liberal amount of jam to my toast and chewed slowly.

"Something wrong, Bri?" Rachel questioned, scrutinizing my facial expression.

"Nope, nope. I'm great."

"Would you like to have some toast with that jam?" James smirked, looking at my plate.

"Oh be quiet."

"I'm only asking a simple question." James responded, his eyes widening to produce an image of innocence on his face.

Fred reached over from across the table with a piece of toast and swiped some of the jam off my toast.

"Fred! What was that for? There's jam right there, you prat!" I said, quite annoyed.

"I was helping you out. You wouldn't want to be burdened with the fact that there is too much jam on your toast." He said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous, Freddie!" Hailee exclaimed.

Just then, Professor Rolery, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, swept down from the Head Table and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, our timetables!" Dom exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Gabriel responded, his blond hair casually falling into his eyes.

"Who's that?" Aaron and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"Muggle book character." Gabriel responded offhandedly.

Professor Rolery reached our end of the table and handed out the timetables. I scanned over mine and I saw that I had Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, Charms, a spare period, and Arithmancy. Maybe I should just skip Defence, who cares if it's only the first day. No, no, you are a Gryffindor, I told myself, you are going to face and pretend like you don't care. I nodded to myself.

"Oi Levinson, what have you got?" James asked, grabbing at my timetable. He looked over it and then exclaimed, "Brill! We've got five classes together today!"

"Same here." Jacob McLaggen said, looking over James' shoulder at my timetable and running a hand through his light brown hair. Freddie, Gabriel, and Aaron all nodded as well.

"What classes do you lot have?" Rach asked.

"Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, Charms, a spare period, and Arithmancy." I recited.

"Oh I have four classes with you then!" Hailee interjected. "I dropped Herbology. I have Ancient Runes first."

"Same here." Rachel said.

"Same." Dom broke in.

It wasn't a surprise that the three of them had dropped Herbology. I don't remember there being one Herbology class where one of them didn't get hurt by some magical plant. Gwyneth and I were the only ones who were ever good at Herbology and to be honest, I have a serious passion for it. We finished eating breakfast and headed quickly upstairs to grab our books for our respective classes. The girls headed down to the 6th floor where the Ancient Runes classroom was while the boys and I headed outside to the greenhouses. Professor Rennenbaum was already in the greenhouse when we arrived. She seemed like quite a good teacher although I dearly missed Professor Sprout.

The first Herbology class of the year went quite well. We learned about Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a plant that spurts out Stinksap when provoked. Freddie decided, oh so intelligently enough, to poke it with his wand and got sprayed all over with the oozing, smelling liquid. The rest of us were rolling on the ground laughing at him and Professor Rennenbaum, rolling her eyes slightly, waved her wand and cleaned him up.

"Nice going, mate." Aaron shoved him playfully as we left the greenhouse at the end of the lesson. Freddie gave a sheepish smile. We traipsed through the Entrance Hall and across the castle towards the Transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was not my favourite subject but it was useful to learn and know. Dom, Rachel, and Hailee came in and sat down beside me. A few minutes later, Professor Tottington called the class to attention and started droning on about the importance of NEWTS. I zoned out almost immediately and in doing so almost fell asleep. Dom shook me and whispered that we were supposed to be opening our books, reading theory on "Basics of Human Transfiguration", and writing notes down. The rest of the class was drowned in silence except for the scratching of quills and turning of pages. Finally the end of class came and everyone headed out the door. We ran up to Gryffindor Tower at break to drop off our books and fetch new ones for the next subjects before lunch. My heart started racing as I realized what I had next. You can do this, Bri, come on. I was sitting on my bed with my hands shaking slightly when Dom broke me out of my reverie and forcefully pulled me off the bed, grabbed my books, shoved them into my hands, and dragged out of the room. I never said I had pleasant friends. The boys were waiting for us near the portrait hole and we went down to the DADA classroom together. Breathe in and out. In and out. The girls and I sat in our usual spots while the boys sat behind us. Rob- Professor Cunningham wasn't even in the room yet. The lot of us chatted animatedly as others filed into the room. Then a loud clearing of the throat came. I turned around and saw Professor Cunningham at the front of the class, trying to bring the class to attention. He took a deep breath and said, "As Headmaster Philips said yesterday, I'm Professor Cunningham. I am 20 years old and this is my first year teaching. Defence was my favourite class in school, oh so long ago, and I'm really excited that I get to teach it now."

Okay, so he's 20. That's not that bad, agewise.

"So I'll do attendance now." He continued. "Aaron Davies?"

"Here." Aaron called out.

"Heather Delian?"

"Here." A pretty, red headed Ravenclaw said.

He continued to go down the list.

"Erin Lasher?"

"Here." The curly haired Hufflepuff responded. My heart beat fast, he was getting closer to my name.

"Marcus Lane?"

"Here, prof." A burly Slytherin quidditch player answered.

"Bridget Levinson?"

I bit my lip and swallowed. There was a pause and he looked up from his sheet at me.

"Here." I said softly. His eyes stayed trained on me for a second and then moved back to the paper to continue calling out names.

At last, he called out, "Dominique Weasley?"

"Please call me Dom, sir." Dom responded.

"Frederick Weasley?"

"You don't look like great-great aunt Muriel to me..."

Dom rolled her eyes and explained, "He means call him Fred or Freddie."

Professor Cunningham nodded slowly, "Ok perfect." He clapped his hands together and tapped his wand on the board. A note on the importance of non-verbal spells materialized. We took out our quills and quickly jotted the note down.

"Okay, is everyone done?" Professor Cunningham asked

The class nodded.

"Everyone get into pairs and try out non-verbal spells."

Hailee grabbed me and we went a corner of the room together. Dom and Rachel partnered up and joined us. For the rest of the class, we practiced non-verbal spells, which included lots of giggling and constipated looking faces, and I tried to look as happy as possible whenever Professor Cunningham walked by. Then the class was let out for next period which meant Double Potions for me. I was one of the last people because Dom had accidentally dropped her inkpot and I was helping her clean it up. Just as we were about to leave the room, Professor Cunningham spoke, "Miss Levinson, a word?"

Dom looked at me, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Go on, Dom. I'll be at Potions in a tic."

She turned and left the room.

I slowly turned around and faced Robbie. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples before speaking, "Bridget. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Obviously, you can't leave this class because there is no other teacher for it and I do not want to leave my job. All I know, through tossing and turning last night, is that I want you. Seeing you today, laughing and chatting happily with your friends, I realized I want to be part of that happiness. Your happiness."

I waved my wand to lock the door and slowly walked towards him. This time, when I held his hands, he didn't let go. Then I took one of my hands out of his and traced his cheek softly.

"I want you too." I whispered. "We'd be risking everything but it'll be worth it. I really care about you, Robbie."

I took a deep breath and then kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Meet me the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. We'll talk there." I continued.

"Okay." He agreed.

I turned on my heel and left the room without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a grave announcement to make." Headmaster Phillips said in a loud, booming voice obviously enhanced by _Sonorus_ at dinner that night. At once, the entire Hall had quieted down. The girls and I had just sat down in our usual spots for dinner when the headmaster called everyone to attention. Phillips cleared his throat and then continued, "A beloved student of ours went missing the summer before the last. I am sure most of you are familiar with Gwyneth Williams. The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad has just owled me with the news." He paused for a second, "Miss William's body has been found. There are no traces of a struggle or a fight so it has come to the conclusion that she was murdered by the hand of the Avada Kedavra curse."

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Rachel screamed. Hails, Dom, and I held onto her and tried comforting her. Our own tears were falling fast down our faces as the truth set in. The truth that we hadn't wanted to face for an entire year had now been exposed.

As the whispers started to get louder and louder, four separate slips of paper with our names on it materialized in front of us. Confused, we looked around at each other, as if that would help us figure out why we were getting notes. Hailee counted to three on her finger s and we opened them slowly. The notes all read:

_I know you girls can keep a secret. You've always been so good at it. That's what kept us close right? I'm still here, darlings, and I know everything. _

_-G_

I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life and looking up from the note, I don't think any of the other girls have been so shocked either. Does this mean-? It couldn't. But I-.

"What..." Dom opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. Hailee squeezed my arm really tightly and Rachel looked like she was going to puke. I glanced up at the High Table and saw Robbie looking at me with a concerned expression shadowing his handsome face. I looked away and stood up.

"Girls, dorm, now." I said.

Hailee, Dom, and Rachel followed me out of the Great Hall. Nobody spoke as we went up to the seventh floor and entered the common via the Fat Lady portrait. It was only when we had all sat down on Dom's bed that Hailee opened her mouth, "This must be some kind of joke."

"What if it's not?" Rachel argued.

"Rachel, hon, come on." Hailee's expression turned to pity. I wrapped my arm around Rach.

"She's gone, Rach, and she's not coming back. This is someone's idea of a sick joke." I added.

Rachel jutted out her lip and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Rach, were you in love with Gwen?" Dom asked blatantly.

She nodded slowly, "I think so. I can't believe she's really dead. Well I can because she's been gone for so long but hearing Phillips saying that they found her body makes it so, so final."

Rachel started sobbing loudly.

"Oh Rach." I hugged her tightly.

Dom looked at Rachel with sad eyes for a second and then her features hardened.

"Okay guys, we've got to figure out who did this. We know there were a lot of people who were jealous of Gwyneth or who just simply hated her."

We all knew that. As great as Gwyneth was, she knew how to step on many people's toes to get what she wanted. I thought back to all the people Gwyneth had ever pissed off or deliberately hurt over the years (there was a pretty long list). Annie Goyle... Richard O'Leary... Delia Hart... Roxanne Weasley... Scorpius Malfoy... To name a few.

The first three were just victims of Gwyneth's constant torment. They were complete losers, the last in the food chain. Hails, Dom, Rachel, and I had even added our own few snide comments once and awhile. It was such a rush to be friends with Gwyneth, the most popular girl in school. She could get away with anything, and by association, that meant so could we.

Roxanne...Gwyneth was the reason Dom and Roxanne no longer spoke. Even at the many Wotter gatherings, they stayed far away from each other. For some reason, some secret that Gwyneth took to the grave, Gwyneth hated Roxanne with a furious passion. Even though Roxanne was two years younger, there was something about Roxanne that had always irked Gwyneth. I put my fingers to my temples and rubbed them, thinking hard about it. The fury in Gwen's eyes every time she saw Roxanne. The matching look in Roxanne's.

Then there was of course the battle with Scorpius... Nobody knew what that was about but Gwyneth and Scorpius always fought viciously. Every time one of us asked Gwen would brush it off and just say "He's just some annoying git." We left it at that. Maybe we shouldn't have. Dom hated whenever Gwen and Scorp were fighting because that meant Rose, Scorpius' girlfriend was upset to see Scorp upset and Dom had to go pick up the pieces.

"Dom, do you think your cousin would do something like this?" Hailee asked slowly.

Dom looked up at her, "Maybe."

There was a troubled look in Dom's eyes. It worried me a lot.

Rachel lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Or Scorpius..." Rachel remarked. "You guys know how badly they fought."

"Then of course there was everyone she – and we - tormented. That list is pretty long." Dom put in.

We lay on Dom's bed for awhile in silence. A few hours later, when everyone was already fast asleep in their beds, I slipped out of mine and headed out to the Astronomy Tower to meet Robbie. Even though I had snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower loads of time in the dead of night (it was a common occurrence when you were friends with Gwyneth), I had never done it alone and was therefore super scared. The large castle hadn't seemed so intimidating since the very first time I had arrived there as a mere first year. I walked as quickly and quietly as possible to the Astronomy Tower. I slowly opened the door and saw Robbie already sitting there.

"Hey there" I said.

"Hi." His handsome face crinkled into a smile. "Come here"

I walked towards him as he stood up. He pulled me into his arms and held me.

"The girl who died, she was your friend wasn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah, one of my best friends."

"I'm so sorry."

"I, I knew that after she went missing, she wouldn't be coming back but I just didn't want it to be true."

He pulled me tighter and tears started flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Just let it all out." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I looked up at him. He put his hand to my wet face and wiped away the tears. I gave him a gentle smile and he leaned down and kissed my lips. It was like an intense fire had risen inside me. I kissed him with a furious passion, with such intensity I didn't realize I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, our bodies in a tangle around each other. We kissed and kissed and kissed until our lips were so swollen and hair so matted and breath so taken that we couldn't go on anymore. Never had a boy kissed me the way Robbie kissed me or touched me the way Robbie touched me. I felt like I was the luckiest girl on Earth even if the reality of it all was not quite the best situation.

"I was wrong to even think of not being with you." He whispered.

"It's okay." I touched his face.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

"You're not too bad yourself Professor Cunningham." I joked.

"Funny." He smiled.

We sat closely together on the floor of the Tower for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"How are we going to keep doing this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll just have to figure out a way." He said, kissing my forehead. "I can send you notes at breakfast or something and we'll find a way to meet."

"I think I know of a hidden place we can go." I said slowly. "Potter always talks about this hidden room that will change into anything a person requires. I remember Gwyneth constantly trying to get it out of him but he wouldn't tell."

"This is James Potter, right?"

"Yeah. He and Gwyneth were quite good friends and the rest of us got along with him relatively well."

"The rest of us as in?"

"Rachel Longbottom, Hailee Wood, and Dominique Weasley."

"Right of course."

He moved my legs on top of his lap and turned his head to face me better.

"Tell me more about Gwyneth." He requested.

"Okay, well she was the most popular girl in school. She was beautiful, even matching Dom's part veela beauty, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her friend. Somehow Rachel, Dom, Hailee, and I managed to become her best friends in 3rd year. She had spent the first two years with the Gryffindor girl a year older than us. We weren't really friends with each other for the first two years. Dom spent her time completely with her family; Rachel would be with her dad as much as possible; Hailee's best friend was the Quidditch pitch even in first year when she wasn't allowed to be on the Quidditch team."

"And you?" Robbie cut in.

"And I, I was quirky, weird, and awkward. Nobody really wanted to be my friend. That is until Gwyneth came back to school for our 3rd year and picked us all up from our lonely lives and we became best friends."

"So once Gwyneth made you guys her best friends, you realized you had a lot in common and could like each other?"

"Basically. The thing with Gwyneth was that she brought out the best features in us. She brought out Dom's part veela side so Dom became almost as popular with guys as Gwyneth was. She brought out Rachel's sweet and sensitive side and got Rachel her first boyfriend in the middle of 3rd year, Keagan Dowd. Even though I was quirky and weird, she made people see that but in a good way. Hailee was the only one that didn't really need help from Gwyneth. She's fiercely competitive and once she became friends with Gwyneth, she got a lot more confidence."

I paused and looked at Robbie. He was looking slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing. She seems great but I feel like there's more to the story."

"There is."

"So continue then."

"Alright. The other thing with Gwyneth was that she brought out the worst in all of us too. We became bitches when we were with her. We would help tease and torment the lower class constantly. We were responsible for so many upset people and because we were with Gwyneth, who all the teachers adored, we would never get in trouble for it."

I lowered my shameful face. Robbie took two fingers and lifted up my chin.

"It's okay." He said.

"She made us feel so powerful. Nothing could hurt us, nothing went wrong. So there were a bunch of people that hated us but that didn't matter as long as Gwyneth was leading us."

"She sounds... intense." He finally said.

"I guess you could put it that way."

I looked up at him again and he leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. His hands roamed up my shirt as the snogging got more and more intense. He trailed his hands up my back and then onto my chest. I kissed him harder and then pushed him down so I was on top of him. We continued to snog passionately for a bit.

"We should probably get back to bed." I spoke as we broke apart.

"Yeah, that would be wise."

We untangled our bodies from each other and got up. I walked out first and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower and into bed. I could hear Dom snoring loudly beside me and Hailee constantly rustling the sheets back and forth. I was home.


End file.
